


A Tale of Two Captains

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: The Original Series, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two captains in one place...will the universe survive? ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Captains

Jack really hated dying. Or the coming back around part, anyway. So having the imminent death nipped in the bud by a man with hazel eyes and an odd uniform suited him perfectly fine. He'd also have to see about getting one of those ray guns the man was using. It looked a lot more practical than, say, a sonic screwdriver.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and boy am I glad to meet you!"

"Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise," the man said, sizing Jack up intently. Jack, misplaced time traveler and something of an immortal conman, knew instantly he'd been pegged as trouble in the man's eyes, and the thought just made his eyes sparkle more when he offered up his best, most charming smile.


End file.
